The Doctor and Camelot
by Pie Is Charming
Summary: What will happen when the Doctor, Rory, and Amy go to Camelot. King Uther thinks they have magic.
1. Chapter 1: Amy

**Authors Note- This is my attempt at a Merlin and Doctor Who crossover. Please comment on if I should write more or not. Also, please post anything that could improve this story. My friend Lilyevans098 also gave me the idea to make this, so thanks Lily. I don't own any of these characters nor the rights to them. Thanks!**

After saving the Universe from The Big Bang 2 The Doctor, Amy and Rory go to Camelot and meet Prince Arthur, King Uther, Gwenne, Merlin and Morganna.

**Chapter 1 Amy-**

The Doctor, my husband Rory and I were in the TARDIS. The Doctor was around pushing buttons and checking his monitor.

"Where are we going now, Doctor?" I asked.

"Shh… I can't tell you." Was his only reply.

"Doctor, Just tell us." Rory complained.

"It's medieval and has the most famous wizard known to man."

"I know this…" I said.

"Is it Camelot, Doctor? Rory asked.

"Yes, come along ponds." The Doctor said

"Doctor, for the last time it doesn't work like that. She takes my last name." Said Rory.

"Yes it does. Now come along Ponds." The Doctor stated.

We followed and walked into the magical Kingdom. Surprisingly it was depeopled and the shops were closed. There was a crowd outside of the castle. King Uther was making a speech about Camelot. When he suddenly saw a magical, blue box appear.

"THERE IS SOCERERS IN THE KINGDOM! GUARDS BRING THEM INTO THE GRAND HALL!" He said. Rory and I ran very fast and got away from the guards while the doctor was trapped. Apparently sonic doesn't work on people because he tried everything while we continued to run. We ran into a young women and a man. The man was skinny as a rail and had dark, black hair. The women, had an olive tint to her skin, and she was wearing a peasant dress. At least it looked like a peasant dress. She was medium height and was quite skinny as well.

"Who are you?" Rory asked.

"My name is Gwen." The women said.

"I'm Merlin." The man said.

"Like the wizard Merlin?" I asked. I was very excited to be meeting both the future queen of Camelot and the greatest wizard in history.

"What? No, magic is banned." The women said, but how could it be banned? This wasn't anything like Arthurian legend.

"How can it be banned?" Rory asked.

"That's a long story. It goes something like this…" She said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

Chapter 2- The Doctor

So, the guards captured me and the Ponds ran away, what am I to do know? Here's the answer, I talk things over with Uther himself. That's exactly what I did after the guards captured me. I was taken to a grand hall and Uther was talking with Prince Arthur.

"How many times do I have to tell you, magic is not allowed. It's all evil!" Uther yelled.

"No it's not, some magic is good. What if there was some kind of healing magic?" Arthur argued.

"King Uther, I'm a huge fan of your work." I said after a bit of silence. Don't worry it wasn't _the silence_.

"What were you planning to do to me?"

"Nothing at all, just came for a visit. I decided my friends needed a nice honeymoon after their wedding."

"The red head?" Arthur said, smiling, "She was very pretty."

"Don't say that in front of her husband or he might just kill you. He waited 2,000 years for her." This was the wrong choice of words because then I was yelled at and taken to the dungeons.

"Since your friend plans to kill my son, you will be executed tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn." Uther said with a slight grin on his face.

"If magic is so bad, why don't you tell your son how you used magic to conceive him? Why don't you tell him that?"

"I was born because of magic?" Arthur asked.

"Don't listen to him; he is trying to trick you."

"No I'm not, it's a fact."

"Dad?"

"Arthur don't listen!" Uther yelled. "TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"Arthur, believe me." Those were my last words to the prince and king. I hope the doors aren't wood, than I can escape. I heard them still talking in the distance though, Arthur said;

"Dad, what did he mean conceived me by magic?"

"Arthur, drop it." Uther continued, "What's that?" I wasn't really sure what he was talking about until I heard the words;

"EXTERMINATE!" It was a Dalek. For dear god, they live through anything, absolutely anything.

**Author's Note- wow, sorry I couldn't update sooner. I figured I had to add one of the Doctor's enemies in this. I just finished watching **_**Daleks in Manhattan **_**and **_**Evolution of the Daleks **_**and I figured Daleks are the sworn enemies. Please Read and Review. I want to get a few more reviews this chapter. Also, please give me some ideas for what the Daleks should do. Thanks**

**~~~Pie is Charming~~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Rory

**Authors Note- Sorry this has taken a long time. I had a hard time thinking of what should happen this chapter and what the Daleks should do. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 3- Rory**

"That's awful." Amy said after Gwenne had explained why magic is banned. "Those poor children."

"I know, but we were either too little or too scared to do anything about it. Uther may be a jerk and stupid at times, but he is still in charge... We have to listen to him. I just can't wait until Arthur becomes king. This kingdom will be better off."

"Makes sense. That means you must be a secret wizard." I exclaimed.

"Amy, we need to get you out of those clothes." Gwenne started as she took Amy away.

"How do you know I am a sorcerer?" Merlin asked me.

"Everyone in my time knows, you're the greatest wizard in history. I've just never heard this version before. You help Arthur out so much, they should make you king."I replied.

I heard Amy and Gwenne talking about corsets.

"How do you wear these? Does this tie here?" Amy said loudly.

"No here. Do you want help?" Gwenne replied. She noticed we were staring at her now. "Go back to your conversations and leave me to get this girl who is larger than I am in a dress that is too small for her."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?" Amy yelled.

"No, larger." Gwenne replied. "Suck in your stomach."

"These don't fit… I got it." Amy said, "How do I look, cute huh?" She walked out and I noticed how the dress was a little too small for her.

"Beautiful." I said as I gave her a kiss

"Oh good." Gwenne exclaimed. "You're the only one we needed to please."

"You look gorgeous!" Merlin exclaimed looking at her body.

"Look away, she's mine!" I yelled.

"Thank you Merlin." Amy said with a smile on her face. Then we heard the dreaded words;

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Not the Daleks! Don't they ever die?" I asked.

"Apparently not." Amy replied.

"Daleks?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know how to explain them, but we need to find The Doctor."

"Everyone will surrender, the men, the women, the descendents." They said in their raspy, robotic voices.

**A.N- Yes the Daleks are here. The next chapter will hold some surprises and is in the process of being written, but I want at least 5 more comments before I post it. If you comment, I'll post. Please Read and Review.**

**~~~~Pie is Charming~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Doctor

Chapter 4- The Doctor

"Let go of me! I need to save Uther and Arthur!" I yelled trying to pry the guards grip as they put me in the prison.

"You wish." The guard said.

"UTHER! LET ME OUT!" I yelled.

"Have fun." One of the guards said snickering.

"UTHER!" I yelled. I started talking to myself, "Alright so I have a screwdriver, no help, I'm in jail, and thought to be a wizard. I need to think of something fast. Hmm… Alright screwdriver can loosen the bars."

"He's escaping!" one of the guards yelled as I loosened the bars. I opened the jail and ran as if my life depended on it, well other peoples did. I realized that there were Daleks running around gathering the people, like they did when Rose came back. They were using the same words too 'All humans will leave their homes. The male, the female, the descendents,' why the same quotes? Dalek Caan and all the Daleks there died. Wow.

"AMY! RORY! AMY! RORY!" I yelled as loud as I could. "UTHER, YOU NEED TO GET EVERYONE OUT!"

"How did you get out?" He yelled from a window in the castle.

"This." I yelled holding up my screwdriver, "The Daleks _WILL _kill you."

"I don't need advice from you! Arthur get the Knights."

"Alright."

"AMY! RORY!" I yelled over and over. Finally I heard someone reply;

"DOCTOR?"

"Amy? Rory? Where are you?"

"In here." Amy said as she pulled me in. "Weren't you in jail? We just started thinking of how to help you escape."

"Thanks, but I got my screwdriver." I said holding it up.

"The Daleks are here." Rory said.

"I know. Who are you?" I asked looking at a man and a woman.

"I'm Gwenne and he's Merlin."

"Merlin I'm a big fan of your ability to use magic to help Arthur, Gwenne, the future queen. Wow. I was really hoping I could meet you."

"Why do you all think he possesses magical abilities?" Gwenne asked.


End file.
